characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Cowboy
Franklin Issacs ' Powers and Abilities Jesters *'High Noon: 'Hat that allows Franklin the ability of Kenbunshoku Haki to an incredible extent; as well as Busoshoku Haki enough to render any of his attacks capable of bypassing intangibility and augment the power of his attacks and shit, defense. *'Sofia: '''Sofia is a sentient Jester that serves as both a Satan Soul and Demon Contract to Franklin; serving as the identity of the original Malora in mythology. As a sentient incarnation of cursed hellfire and a demonic being in her own right; Sofia grants Franklin supernatural physical characteristics, an immunity to fire and ability to manipulate accursed flames empowered by a bottomless pit of lust and depravity capable of consuming the body and spirit alike, ability to effortlessly fly. In addition, Sofia also temporarily empowers Franklin with the ability to utilize the power of her unique variant of '''Mana Burst (Hellfire) tapping into her near limitless supplies of mana as a netheral demon. As a sentient being, Franklin shares a somewhat symbiotic connection with the entity; and through the Demon Contract has been granted the ability to summon the corporeal manifestation of Sofia as a Malora; gaining a demonically powerful steed capable of manipulating the flames of hell, incredible physical strength, and flight; and as a spiritual existence, strengths similar to a Logia. **'Achlys: '''Berserker Mode that transmogrifies the flames into cursed sunlight, dramatically augmenting the power bestowed upon Franklin by Sofia. *'Fire and Brimstone:' Franklin wields a pair of double-revolver pistols that are unique in that both the ammunition as well as the weapons themselves are Jesters. Fire and Brimstone have been both blessed through unknown methods by the Sacrament of Holy Orders; seemingly having a multiplication miracle placed on it such that ammunition for both pistols are virtually unlimited assumed to stem from the might of an extremely powerful Aria Jester. Regardless, each pistol is unique. **'Fire:' Fire is a Jester that acts through a Nen ability that allows Franklin to gain a tremendously accelerated perception of reality once these pistols are drawn; seemingly slowing down time so dramatically that he can fire volleys of bullets in an instant. **'Brimstone:' Brimstone is a Jester that allows any bullet fired from the pair of weapons to act as the Conceptual Weapon known as the Seventh Holy Scripture; allowing it to serve as a weapon seemingly capable of bringing down even heretical gods. **'Ammunition:' The ammunition serve as Jesters placed under a Mental Interference Magecraft-based Curse that enable him to manipulate the "velocity" of a given bullet to a limited extent; which he uses to create extremely fast moving and devastating projectiles as well as snipe targets from impossible distances and angles. Ironically, Franklin has made use of the ability to manipulate the velocity of th bullets to telekinetically manipulate the actual pistols themselves; allowing him to be a hands-free ranger. *'Twilight:' Twilight is a unique Nen ability that combines the aspects of Transmutation and Conjuration respectively to create Nen constructs imitating the aspects and perceived associations of astronomical objects. Franklin creates orbs representing solar aspects in what he refers to as ''Daybreak, and crescents representing the moon in what she refers to as Eventide. ''At the height of his Twilight, Franklin has demonstrated the ability to transform herself into solar or lunar-based aura. Franklin usually creates these to be fired off through his pistols which grants him unique abilities with his pistols; though he can utilize them individually. :*'Daybreak: Demiurgos:' Represents the life-giving attributes and vitalizing/supporting nature of the sun; can be used to heal herself, combined with Shu to heal and repair others as well as objects. Can also be used to drastically augment the power of her attacks as well as the quality of objects with the conceptual energy of the Sun itself. Due to the appearance of Demiurgos appearing similar to Dynamo; Sierra has often demonstrated the ability to "feint" in a sense with Demiurgos. :*'Daybreak: Dynamo: Represents the massive energy output of the Sun itself; capable of radiating vast swathes of heat and light to blind opponents and burn them to ashes in their entirety; seemingly capable of generating nigh-incomparable levels of radiant energy which can be utilized via Emission to smite her foes with the power of the sun; as well as used to augment her attacks and weapons with the power of the Sun itself via Shu. :*'Daybreak: Yilaster: '''Represents the presence of the sun, and allows Sierra to create an orb that seemingly utilizes all the sunlight, or consequently, moonlight in the environment to drastically empower the reach and scope of her sensory prowess. Yilaster has an incredible range of detection; and is incredibly precise, enabling her to measure the shape, quality, emotions, lies, movement, and general alterations to the environment within her field of perception as if she was perceiving it with her own senses. As a result, Sierra describes it as the ability to perceive anything under a ray of light. :*'Daybreak: Binary: 'Binary represents the phenomeon of stellar vampirism, and as a result enables Sierra to seemingly assimilate and siphon the aura of other living beings within a given radius of her and this orb. In a manner similar to Aura Synthesis, every time she assimilates the aura of another Sierra grows further; and if a sufficient amount of an opponent's aura is absorbed she can obtain some of their Nen abilities and prowess within a specific Hatsu type. :*'Eventide: Transylvania: 'Transylvania represents the connotation between the lunar cycles and madness/delusion/delirium once associated with it. (hence the term ''luna''cy).. Modifications *'Life Fibre Prosthetic: '''Gives him a literal super powered Vestment arm that he can manipulate the form of at will; can simulate Gear Third should he so desire, etc. Vestment Arc Knight '''Dragoon and Aria Category:Requiem